


Chasing You

by robyn118



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyn118/pseuds/robyn118
Summary: Link walked up the familiar steps of Rhett's front porch, hearing the creak that always accompanied hitting that spot right above the last worn and splintered step. His palms were sweating and his stomach was in his throat at the thought of facing Rhett after what happened the night before.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 36
Kudos: 74





	1. Link

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the summer before Rhett and Link are going into their senior year of college. Loosely inspired by the song "Chasing You" by Morgan Wallen 
> 
> Special thanks to lallyloo for beta-ing this little fic for me! You're amazing, love ❤

Link walked up the familiar steps of Rhett's front porch, hearing the creak that always accompanied hitting that spot right above the last worn and splintered step. His palms were sweating and his stomach was in his throat at the thought of facing Rhett after what happened the night before. 

He debated knocking, feeling weird doing so. He usually just let himself in. When you'd been friends with someone for as long as they had there seemed to be a standing invitation.

He decided to knock and then let himself in. 

As usual, Momma Di was in the kitchen, washing dishes from the breakfast she undoubtedly cooked for Mr. McLaughlin before he headed to work for the day. 

"Well…" she started, spotting him right away, "Link, what are you doing here, honey?" Her voice was loud over the dishes clattering in the sink.

"Hey, Momma Di. I was wanting to talk to Rhett," he said, shyly, never in their entire friendship having to explain his intentions when it came to visiting Rhett. 

She gave him a puzzled look. 

"What do you mean?" she asked, which confused Link because he thought it was a pretty straightforward request. 

"I just - wanted to set some things right," he explained, despite it being a gross understatement. He'd be lucky if Rhett ever spoke to him again after some of the things Link said to him. 

"Honey," she began, turning off the water and drying her hands with the tattered red dish towel. Something about the way she said it made Link's stomach drop to the floor. "He's gone."

"Wh - What?" He must not have heard her correctly. There's no way Rhett just left. Link braced himself on the edge of the counter, their conversation from last night replaying in his head. His words must have cut deeper than Link could ever have imagined for Rhett to just disappear.

"Link, hun, he left last night. He'd been planning a surprise road trip for y'all. I - I figured something happened when he came home and decided to leave early. But, I assumed he'd told you." 

The lump in Link’s throat felt like it was cutting off his airway.  _ He's gone? _ How could Link have let this happen? He stood frozen for a moment, until he finally found the words he needed. 

"Where did he go?" 

"He was headed to Nashville, but planning on stopping along the way. He didn't tell you  _ any _ of this?" Diane asked, clearly concerned for Link, worried he might damn near keel over at the news. 

"No, I - I don't think I gave him the chance," Link said. 

He had to make this right. He couldn't let what he said last night be the last thing Rhett ever heard from him. 

"Why Nashville? Did he plan anything?" 

It was a stupid question. This was Rhett, after all - he didn't plan shit.

"He finally talked Jimmy into letting him try his hand at music. He planned on playing at bars and clubs at different spots on the road. He said he would call me with the stops and where he was planning to go next." 

Link turned on his heel, desperate to get back to his house so he could maybe, by some miracle, catch up to Rhett. 

"Link, where are you going?" 

"I've gotta find him. I have to apologize," Link explained as he ran out the door to his car. Diane yelled something at him, but the words fell on deaf ears as he started his truck. He left her standing in the doorway, both hands on her hips as she watched him drive down the road. 

  
\--------------  
  


"Charles Lincoln Neal! You are not leaving like this. You don't even know where you're going," Link's mom said, her voice high as she followed him to his room. He gathered clothes and haphazardly threw them into a worn duffel bag. 

"Momma, I gotta go," Link said, rushing into the bathroom to grab the few toiletries he thought he would need for a road trip. 

"Link, just slow down, baby," his mom said when he emerged again and threw everything in his arms into the bag. 

Link stopped, finally slowing down long enough to think, and he turned to face her. He owed her an explanation. As close as they were, he wouldn't feel right leaving without receiving her blessing. His Momma was always there for him, and he was always there for her. 

But he couldn't tell her what happened, that... probably wouldn't play out well. He wasn't even sure what he would tell Rhett on the off-chance he did catch up with him. How could he explain that to her?

"I just have to go. I said some..." he hesitated, not wanting to relive what he had told his best friend, "...some awful things to him and he just left. I can't let the last thing I say to him be that hateful. I just can't, Momma," Link finished, pleading eyes looking down at his mother. 

"Link," she said, skeptically. She knew he had already made up his mind and nothing would change it at this point, but it didn't change the fact that she was worried about him.

She sighed heavy, walking out of the room, leaving Link there without another word. 

He stood frozen for a moment but quickly returned to the task at hand, packing more necessities for his road trip. 

He walked down the hallway, bag in hand, and entered the kitchen. His mom was sitting at the table with a half empty glass of sweet tea in front of her. 

She eyed him, getting up and going over to the counter, grabbing a small faded blue cooler and turning back to Link. 

"I packed you a few sandwiches. Keep ice on them okay? Don't let 'em get too warm. Don't be driving like a maniac, you hear me? I'm not crossing over two states to bail you outta jail on a traffic violation," she teased, her smile giving him a glimmer of hope that everything would be okay. 

He nodded in understanding. 

"And you better call me,” she said sternly, pointing her finger up to him, making him smile, “at least every other day, okay?” 

"Yes, Momma." 

She turned, standing on her tiptoes, and reached on top of the refrigerator. She pulled down her old Red Velvet tin that she kept her stash of cash in, popping the lid off and dumping it out in her hand. 

"Here," she said, handing him a wad of twenties mixed with a few tens and some five dollar bills. "Use this when you need to. Just be careful spending it okay. Money don't go as far as you think it does," she reminded him, like he wasn't the one who had been saving his allowance and birthday money since he was five years old. 

He took it graciously, pulling her into a hug and taking in her comforting scent one last time before he left. She breathed deeply, seemingly doing the same thing. 

"Be careful, ya hear me," she mumbled, and Link could tell she was fighting back tears. 

"I will, Momma," he said, giving her one last squeeze before letting go. "I'll call you, okay? Try not to worry." 

He bent down to kiss her cheek before turning on his heel and heading for the door. 

"Love you, son," she said.

"Love you, too." 


	2. Rhett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett was getting tired already. He knew it was a bad idea to leave this late at night. 
> 
> After his fight with Link, though, he had to get out of that town. It had taken him too long to finally get up the nerve to confess his feelings for Link. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to lallyloo for their feedback and awesome beta-ing skills ❤

Rhett was getting tired already. He knew it was a bad idea to leave this late at night. 

After his fight with Link, though, he had to get out of that town. It had taken him too long to finally get up the nerve to confess his feelings for Link. 

He planned out this road trip as a surprise - which in hindsight was a horrible idea. He thought that Link felt the same way. That they would drive off into the sunset together not only as best friends but... something more. 

That didn't happen. 

The closed-minded fucking town they were raised in and all those backwards beliefs had leaked into Link. Deeper than Rhett ever thought they could. Some of the things he heard come out of Link's mouth were nothing short of sickening, and they cut even deeper because they were directed at Rhett. 

He didn't even get the chance to tell Link about the road trip. His plan to drive across the country, playing at small clubs and coffee shops along the way. He thought they would spend it together, driving with his hand stretched across the seat, resting on Link's thigh. He pictured looking over from whatever stage he was on to see Link there, cheering him on with that dopey look of adoration he so often had plastered on his face (or, at least, what Rhett thought was adoration). 

It was the last summer before their senior year of college and they were supposed to enter the real world soon. He finally managed to talk his father into letting him spend his last summer of freedom chasing his dream of playing music, hoping it would satisfy his hungry soul. 

He’d planned the night down to the last detail. Dinner at their favorite pizza joint, then a swim in the Cape Fear river. He'd hidden away a few beers for them to enjoy on the tailgate of Rhett's truck. He wanted it to be perfect - the only thing Rhett wouldn't be able to plan was Link's reaction. 

Rhett had never been so nervous, not even when he talked to his father about his plan to pursue music. Their entire friendship seemed to be hanging on that night and in a matter of a few minutes - it was all destroyed. 

Rhett's eyes stung as he watched the road through blurred vision. He'd cried enough. He promised himself he was done, but that didn't stop the tears from falling. 

He wiped his face, pulling off to the side of the road and getting out of the old pick-up. He circled the truck, determined to get Link out of his mind. But that was impossible. Everywhere he looked, something reminded him of Link. 

The smell inside his truck brought back memories of driving with no real destination in mind. Link in the passenger seat, windows rolled down, and Merle playing over the speakers. Every song he played was a flashback to better times, a time of sidelong glances and crooked smiles. Teasing each other and the not so subtle brushes against the other's shoulder. 

_ "What are you looking at?" Link asked, bringing the bottle to his mouth and taking a long sip, his Adam's Apple bobbing as he swallowed.  _

_ Rhett started to flush, "Nothin'."  _

_ He knew he was staring but he couldn't help it. His nerves were a wreck but he thought he did a good job hiding it throughout the night. Until now. Now, it was game time. This was the moment he'd practice more times than he could count.  _

_ Now was the moment he was going to tell Link. How he'd pictured them being together ever since high school. How he couldn't imagine going one more day not knowing what it was like to kiss him.  _

_ "Link, I've been meaning to tell you something," Rhett said, swallowing the last of his beer.  _

_ "Oh no. This sounds serious." Link’s voice dripping with sarcasm as he picked at the label on his beer.  _

_ "I mean, yeah, it’s serious. But nothing bad” he added quickly, knowing Link would be worried even if he didn't show it. "For a while now, I've - I've had these feelings..." _

_ All the eloquent confessions he'd put together the week before absolutely failing him. _

_ "Umm, okay. What kind of feelings?"  _

_ "Well, like feelings for - I guess." Rhett cleared his throat. _ It's now or never, _ he thought to himself. "Well... for you."  _

_ “Funny Rhett,” Link chuckled. But when he turned to look at Rhett and saw the serious look on his face, he stopped, the bottle halfway to his mouth, eyes wide then glancing around them as if looking for someone. "Rhett, man. Don't joke around about that shit. What if someone hears you."  _

_ The comment took Rhett off guard, he'd never worried about anyone hearing them before. He shook his head, trying to get himself back on track, deciding a while ago to not back down, to make himself follow through.  _

_ "I'm not joking, Link. I - I really do like you and I was hoping you felt the same way. You're my best friend, nothing has ever felt better than when I'm with you. And it's been that way since first grade..."  _

_ Link jumped off the bed of the truck, "Rhett, stop! It's not funny." He looked angry now, he knew Rhett wouldn’t joke about it or take it this far if he didn't mean it. Link’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he continued. "I ain't gay, Rhett. And you ain't either. Don't be nasty." _

_ The last part stung a little but Rhett expected some resistance, honestly. It took a while to admit it to himself, admit that there was more than friendship between them.  _

_ Rhett leapt off the truck, closing the distance between them easily but he saw the way Link took half a step back instead of his usual step forward, "Link, this isn't about being gay or not. I'm telling you that - that I love you and that I want to be with you. I think about you all the time. I think about what it would be like to hold your hand and - to kiss you..."  _

_ "Rhett! Shut-up!" Link spat, cutting Rhett with his sharp words.  _

The tears flowed freely now. Rhett pushed his palms into his eyes to try and dam them - it didn't work. The wounds opening back up, raw and bleeding and so damn painful. He stood on the side of the road, crying beside his truck for what seemed like hours. 

After the tears stopped flowing for the tenth time since leaving Buies Creek, Rhett got back in his truck, gripped the steering wheel tight, turned the engine over, and continued along the dark road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr [mythicalrobyn118](https://mythicalrobyn118.tumblr.com/)


	3. Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to lallyloo for beta-ing!

Link drove all day, only stopping for gas and bathroom breaks. He made pretty good time and eventually pulled into a cheap little motel just outside of Nashville. It was still pretty early, the sun just beginning to fade into the sky, painting the clouds around it a warm orange pink color. 

Link planned to pay for a room for the night, and then he could give Momma Di a call to see if she had heard from Rhett and if she knew where he would be.

He hoped he could find Rhett, but there were a lot of clubs in Nashville. Even with the best of luck - which Link didn't have most of the time - it would be nearly impossible to find one single person in a city this big.

Still, he held onto the little hope he had that he would walk into a bar and see Rhett with a bottle of beer in his hand, guitar propped against the bar waiting for his turn on stage. 

Link’s stomach still twisted around itself at the thought of facing Rhett again after... everything. But, he couldn’t deny the little flutter in his chest at seeing Rhett sing, guitar resting across his lap, slender fingers moving across the strings effortlessly making a kind of music that would always feel like home to Link.

_ "Rhett! Shut-up!" Link heard himself say, surprised at the sharp edge of his own words. _

_ "Link - " _

_ "No, Rhett. Look - I don't know what your problem is or what kind of game you're playing but just drop it. Now!" Link rubbed his face roughly, pinching the bridge of his nose.  _

He doesn’t mean this, he can’t _. Link thought.  _

_ Link would be stupid to admit that there was never anything between the two of them. They had spent their lives together and while it wasn't that rare to still be friends with someone you met in grade school, something always made Link feel like they were different. Their friendship could last through anything. _

_ They had an unspoken understanding to always choose the other. But, Link never imagined Rhett would call it out like this.  _

_ He wanted to sit as close as he could get to Rhett without worrying about what others thought. He wanted to not flinch away when Rhett's hand grazed his arm, setting off a chain reaction that ended with Link imagining pulling Rhett's face to his and finally getting to taste his best friend.  _

_ He wanted to know what it was like to hold his hand. That was something they used to do all the time, before they got too old and it could still be considered innocent. But, then Link overheard his step-dad telling his mom that it was "inappropriate for Link to hold hands with that boy."  _

_ That was his first clue that something that felt like second nature to Link looked strange to everyone else.  _

_ So, he just pretended to not notice the lingering touches that grew more few and far between. He ignored his heart beating a little faster every time Rhett laughed or looked at him with those green eyes that always seemed to speak directly to his soul.  _

_ That's what he thought they would always do. Keep what they felt for each other a secret. This way they could be best friends - forever. No one would question it. It would just be one of those things that could be explained away by saying, “That’s just Rhett and Link.”  _

_ But not this. This wasn't a life that either of them could live - not here. _

_ He wished it was. He wanted it all - but he wasn't dumb enough to ever believe they could have something as perfect as that. _

Why would he do this? Why would he ruin everything? 

_ Rhett's voice was soft when he spoke again, Link barely hearing it over the rushing water in the background. "You feel this too, Link. I know you-" _

_ Link's fingernails dug into his hand, his fist clenched tight onto itself. "Apparently you don't. Because whatever you're feeling is on you. Don't drag me into it. Keep it as far away from me as possible." _

_ It was better this way. That's what Link told himself on his walk home from the river, leaving Rhett there alone. It hurt right now, but that would go away. They would get used to it.  _

Link used the pay phone down the street, between the motel and the 24 hour diner, to call his mom to let her know he made it safely. After several reassurances that he was fine and had no trouble driving, he used the last of his coins that he dug out of the door handle of his old truck and called Rhett's mom.

"Have you heard from him?" Link asked desperately as soon as heard her sweet voice on the other end, his fingers picking at the faded sticker on the side of the old pay phone.

"No, honey, I haven't! And I plan on giving him a talking to when I do. I told him he needed to call me to let me know he was okay."  Momma Di tried to joke but realized quickly from the silence on the other end that Link wasn't his usual self. 

She sighed into the speaker, "You scared me just running off like that. I called Sue and she said you decided to go after Rhett!" Lowering her voice, she whispered, "Are you okay, Link? 

"I - " Link breathed out a sigh, trying to settle on what to say. "I'm really not, Momma Di." he breathed out, finally admitting it to someone, his voice cracking more than he would like at the confession.

"Oh, Link, hun..." she said. "I know something had happened and I'm not looking for an explanation - that's between you two. But, nothing's so bad that it can't be fixed. That boy loves you and I know you love him, too."

Hearing the words that he knew to be true put new hope inside Link. There was no denying they loved each other and Link was glad it was obvious to people aside from himself.

"I just - I want him to be happy," she continued. "And that's you, Link. _ You _ make him happy - don't let that change."

Link nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see it. 

He hung up the phone after saying his goodbyes and walked back to the motel, retrieving his duffel bag from the passenger seat of the car. Once inside, he collapsed on the bed, exhaustion from the drive finally pulling him down. 

His brain was in overdrive, even if he tried to nap before going to search for Rhett, it would be restless. He needed to make good use of this time, make some form of a plan to find Rhett.

He pulled out the phone book, making a list of every club and bar he could find that advertised 'Live Music,' hoping beyond hope that he would stumble across Rhett and be able to tell him... something. 

He thought about what he would say the entire drive, what he could say to explain his actions and his words. He came up with nothing, except a pitiful 'I'm sorry.' Link hated himself for even thinking those two little words would be enough for Rhett to forgive him.

He could tell Rhett the truth. That he has always felt the pull between them, just like Rhett did but was always afraid to admit to himself what that meant for their relationship. That he wasn’t brave enough to profess what he really felt. 

_ "You make him happy..." _

Momma Di's words rang in his head, further solidifying the fact that he could never give Rhett what he wanted.

He certainly couldn't make him happy, despite what Momma Di believed. What did Link have to offer him? Just more years of his friendship. He couldn't be what Rhett wanted, certainly not what Rhett deserved.

He deserved so much more than Link could ever dream of giving him. He'd already hurt him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments and kudos mean a lot ❤❤❤
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [mythicalrobyn118](https://mythicalrobyn118.tumblr.com/)


	4. Rhett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the point of any of this without Link?

Despite the thoughts of Link currently taking up most of the spare room inside Rhett's mind, he managed to charm his way into a couple of gigs. He went on early, so the bars were mostly empty while he played, but he had to start somewhere. And, it took his mind off his used-to-be best friend for at least a little while.

Rhett had spent his whole life dreaming of performing on stage, guitar across his knee, lights shining bright in front of him, his skin flushed from feeling the energy inside the room. Finally doing it was exhilarating, even on this small of a stage. 

The only thing missing was Link.

Try as he might, he was never able to push away the thought of the other boy entirely. 

Even in a strange new place, he saw a little bit of Link everywhere. He shouldn't be surprised, really - it’s hard to forget someone you spent your entire life with. 

He imagined Link sitting at the bar, in perfect view of Rhett from the stage. Those blue eyes gleaming, and an endearing smile plastered across his face as he watched Rhett sing, the same way he used to while sitting in his old room back home. 

Rhett finished the drink he bought himself after his set, a sort of celebratory toast for finally making it here. It turned into more of a ‘drown your sorrows’ kind of drink though. The things that were supposed to bring him joy were now ruined without Link here. 

_ What's the point of any of this without him?  _

The people were really starting to show up now, the crowd getting more rowdy as the sun disappeared, the lights casting a neon glow on the street just outside. 

He paid the bartender, a muscled up bearded guy with a dagger tattoo on his temple, thanking him for the beer before making his way to the door. His hunger to play for a crowd this big was almost crippling, but he needed to move on and see if he could find another gig tonight before it was too late.

"Hey, buddy!" Rhett heard someone yell over the murmur of the crowd and turned to see the manager rushing over to Rhett, toothpick hanging halfway out of his mouth as he spoke. "You got anything else lined up tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, no. No, I don't have anything else," Rhett stuttered, surprised by the question.

"You do now - if you're interested. Girl that's supposed to go on later tonight ain't got a guitar player. You want in?"

"Yeah, man. That'd be great." Rhett beamed, his palms already sweating from getting another shot at going on stage, even if it was as back-up.

The guy gave him a wink and motioned for Rhett to follow him. They made their way through the crowd, stopping at the right of the stage, seeing a petite brunette who looked to be a little older than Rhett in ripped blue jeans and cowboy boots. Her eyes searched frantically around the crowd.

"Hey, Jo. Found ya somebody," the man said once they got within earshot. "This boy played a set earlier and he's damn good. He's all yours if you want him," he said, clapping Rhett on the back. Rhett felt the rush of heat to his cheeks at the compliment.

Rhett stuck his hand out, smiling his warmest smile at the girl, "Rhett," he introduced himself but wasn't met with a handshake. Instead, the girl squealed and threw her arms around Rhett. He was taken aback at first but chuckled as he wrapped his long arms around her, returning the gesture.

"You have no idea what this means to me. They were fixin' to boot me, I was sure," she said in her honeyed drawl. "I got some important people watching tonight. Name's Jo. Come on around here and we'll see whatcha got."

Jo led him around the back of the small stage, grabbing something out of a big bag on the way. He followed her to an exit door farther backstage leading to the side alley of the club, guitar still in his hand. 

She continued to talk, fast enough that Rhett struggled to keep up with her. "Alright, I got five songs on my set. Four are covers, one’s an original but it's a pretty simple melody. You shouldn't have any trouble with it if Earl thinks you're up to the job." Rhett assumed the guy that introduced them was Earl.

She listed off the names of the songs she had planned, all of which Rhett had played on at least one occasion - sometimes more. She handed him the original song and he glanced over the music. It seemed easy enough to learn and he was really motivated to play his best now that someone was depending on him.

_ How can someone stand so damn close _

_ and feel like they're worlds away? _

He read the first line of the song, the words striking a chord inside him. In all the commotion, he'd almost put Link out of his mind. Almost. But those words brought him right back. 

Rhett tried to keep the sets he played upbeat. That way there would be no danger of breaking down in the middle of a song thinking about Link and what could have been. He cursed himself for letting the other boy breach the temporary wall he'd built - hating the fact that this was yet another thing that wouldn’t feel complete without him. 

Link was supposed to be here. He was supposed to be sitting at the side of the stage, cheering Rhett on. Rhett was supposed to be singing  _ to _ Link - not singing about him.

"Well, think you can handle it?" Jo asked, and Rhett tore his eyes away from the paper and his current thoughts.

"Yeah, I think so. How long I got?"

"Go on in 'bout an hour. Can you work with that?" she smiled, her hands on her hips, bunching up the red flannel fabric of her button down.

"Let's get to it," he said, pushing down the ache that he hoped would have disappeared by now, or at least grown numb.

  
\-------------------------------

Rhett's hands were shaking. He tried to still them by shoving them in his pockets, but that only made him more antsy as the nervous energy built up in his body instead of making its way out in the form of fidgets and twitches.

The crowd had grown rowdy as the night went on. The wait ended up being more like two hours, and they were both currently standing just off stage waiting to be introduced.

The late start gave Rhett the time he needed to really learn the songs, to be confident when he played them. It also gave him ample time to think about Link - something he tried his best to avoid, but it was impossible with the array of songs Jo had lined up.

But what's more country than a break-up song, right?

Rhett's heart leapt to his throat when he heard Jo's name. He felt a hand squeeze tight onto his, and looking down he saw Jo smiling up at him. 

"Ready?" she asked, waiting for a nod of his head and a big, if not a little nervous, smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always! 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr [mythicalrobyn118](https://mythicalrobyn118.tumblr.com/)


	5. Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hadn't found him yet, but he still held out hope that he was getting closer. The night was still young and Link had never been so determined. He tried to push down the gnawing suspicion in the back of his mind that maybe Rhett had already left. That it was too late for Link to catch up with him. 

Link was exhausted. His feet were screaming at him, both from the lack of support from his well-worn sneakers and the constant pounding of his feet on the concrete, trekking all over the city looking for Rhett.

He hadn't found him yet, but he still held out hope that he was getting closer. The night was still young and Link had never been so determined. He tried to push down the gnawing suspicion in the back of his mind that maybe Rhett had already left. That it was too late for Link to catch up with him. 

He walked over the threshold of yet another bar, greeted with bright lights and a loud hum of the usual hustle and bustle of the patrons. 

The room smelled of cigarettes and booze, the latter a bit stronger. It was cool inside, Link finding some relief from the Tennessee heat. Even with the sun out of the sky, Link's shirt clung to his back along with a thin sheen of sweat.

He couldn't hear the live music that he'd heard at all the other bars but he could see the small stage toward the back of the brick building, restoring his hope that this would lead to something.

He found the bar, stretched out across the left wall, dark stained wood and dated cushioned bar stools. People crowded around the length of it, demanding drinks from one of the three bartenders. 

Link squeezed his way to the end, trying his best to make eye contact with the bearded bartender closest to him who was filling a tray of six or seven beers. When Link didn't immediately get the guy's attention, he pulled an empty bar stool out, wiping invisible crumbs off before he took a seat.

Eventually the burly man made his way to Link at the end of the bar, as the other two took trays out into the crowd. "What can I getcha, buddy?"

Link pulled his attention away from the guy's face tattoo, making eye contact with the stranger. "I'm actually looking for a friend of mine. Got any people performing here tonight?" Link asked, trying his best to keep the desperation out of his voice.

"Yeah," the guy absentmindedly wiped down the bar next to Link, gathering a few crumbs in his towel and shaking it on the floor. "Got a couple up there, something went wrong with the speakers but they're fixing it now. Maybe another five minutes or so," he said, nodding to the back of the bar. "There may be one more after them, I'm not sure." 

"You know their name?" Link asked, feeling hopeful for the first time tonight.

The bartender shrugged, "Some chick who thinks she has an original voice. They all blend together after a while, trust me."

Link slouched a little deeper on the stool, his mind finally sinking as low as his heart felt. "Can I get a beer?"

The guy nodded, immediately filling a glass and sliding it in front of him. Link thanked him and took a few sips, letting the liquid settle, bathing his stomach in a comforting warmth. 

He drank his beer in silence, each sip making him feel worse instead of better. 

He still wasn't sure how he could face Rhett again, or what he would say. Everything that came to mind seemed a little 'too little too late.' Link couldn't help but wonder if things would ever be the same between them. Or if Rhett would even want them to go back to what they were, what they used to be. 

Link was sure Rhett wouldn't forgive him easily. Rhett had every right to never speak to him again. 

Link, however, couldn't wrap his mind around never speaking to Rhett again. He couldn't imagine seeing his best friend and forcing himself to walk the other way. 

He briefly entertained the notion that they could be together in the way they wanted, that they could be happy, but he knew that was a dream that would never come true. 

Link heard the perky twang over the speakers, a woman introducing herself. Link couldn't be bothered to listen to what she was saying; he was a little too busy wallowing in a big bath of self-pity. 

He signaled to the bartender for another drink, already getting a little buzz from downing the first one so fast. Maybe by the end of the night he'd be able to forget about how bad he had fucked up. 

When the bartender brought him his second drink, Link heard the sweet and raspy voice of the girl again. She was beginning to sing, slow and more mournful than Link anticipated. He had to admit, she had a beautiful voice. He took another sip of his drink before squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing his face roughly. 

That's when he heard a lower voice singing along. A voice he could have sworn he recognized, one he'd heard on many occasions. 

But, it couldn't be him.

Link finally turned back to the stage, he listened closer but the voice had disappeared. It was only the sound of the girl now. 

He was hearing things. He wished that Rhett was here so bad that he was literally hearing the other boy's voice.

He ran his fingers through his hair, the raven strands falling right back in place across his forehead. 

_ All I want is to fall in deeper _

_ Than I've ever been, why won't you let me? _

_ I can handle your heart, so help me _

_ Here you are next to me, _

_ So much beauty at my feet. _

Link got up from the bar, abandoning his beer and making his way to the stage, pushing himself through the crowd of people. 

_ All I wanna do is swim, _

_ But the waves keep crashing in _

It was him, it had to be. Link's stomach jumped to his throat hearing that voice again. 

God, he sounded perfect.

Link finally made it to the stage, breathless and wide eyed as he finally focused on the boy at the back of the stage, sitting on a bar stool with that familiar guitar across his knee as he strummed along to the song. He looked different somehow, less alive than the last time Link had seen him - Link couldn't help but blame himself. 

_ No, I'm not afraid to drown _

_ Take me out, take me down _

Rhett had his eyes closed, like so many other times Link had seen him when the music took over. Link always loved when Rhett was so fixated on his songs, so passionate that he was able to block out everything except the music. 

_ I'm so tired of the shore _

_ Let me in, baby _

_ You're an ocean, beautiful and blue _

_ I wanna swim in you  _

Rhett opened his eyes then, somehow finding Link's immediately in the swarm of faces in the crowd. Rhett's eyes were moist, glistening in the bright lights onstage.

Link’s heart ached in his chest, clenching tight from seeing the pain he'd caused his best friend.

Rhett's face fell, as if it were possible to look even more somber. His fingers never wavered on the strings of the guitar, he finished out the music and rose from his seat, sprinting off the stage before the last of the music died.

Link didn't think - he only ran after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is Ocean by Lady A. It was another big inspiration for this fic, I couldn't get the picture of Rhett sitting on stage singing about Link out of my head. 
> 
> Thanks for reading as always, lovely beasties ❤❤❤
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr [mythicalrobyn118](https://mythicalrobyn118.tumblr.com/)


	6. Rhett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did he get here? How did he know where Rhett was? 

_ How did he get here? How did he know where Rhett was?  _

Rhett raced off the stage, making a beeline for the side door. He needed to get out of here. That big room and those high ceilings felt as though they were closing in on him when he saw Link in the crowd. Rhett nearly stopped breathing the moment he found those eyes, the very ones he was trying to cut out of his memory.

He opened the door to the back alley. The old red bricks seemed welcoming when Rhett was out here playing earlier, but now the dirty and crumbling plaster mixed with the wet concrete made it dark and unpleasant. 

He took a labored breath in, letting the fresh air bathe his lungs in much needed oxygen, as he tried to calm his racing heart. 

He wasn't exactly sure where he put his guitar, he must have abandoned it on the way outside. He rubbed a hand through his hair and squeezed the back of his neck to release some of the tension in his body. 

He couldn't face Link again. He wasn't prepared to see him, not yet. Link was the reason he'd left that night. 

_ Why would Link come after him? Just to twist the knife in his gut a little more? _

His thoughts were cut short when he heard the groan of the heavy door open again. "Sorry, Jo. Ju - just gimme a minute," Rhett said without looking up. 

"Um, Rhett," a voice that definitely wasn't Jo said from behind him. 

Rhett's head shot up to find Link standing there just as the door closed behind him. He looked tired, the neon lights flooding in from the nearby street highlighted the bags under his eyes, his shoulders slumped toward the ground. 

They stood in silence for a moment, Rhett attempted to talk several times but he couldn’t get a single thought out. 

Rhett finally got control of himself the best he could. "What are you doing here? How did you even find me?" he asked. 

"I came to - to say I'm sorry, I guess," Link said, shrugging and stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

Rhett let out an involuntary chuckle that made Link furrow his eyebrows and continue. "Why did you just up and leave, Rhett? It was a stupid fight..." 

"It wasn't a stupid fight," Rhett interrupted quickly. "I told you how I felt about you and you - you couldn't even give me the dignity of a 'thanks but no thanks.' Instead you… look me in the face and lie to me. You tell me you don’t feel this?" he said, gesturing between them. It all just poured out of him, everything he wanted to say since that night. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you. But, the things you said - " Link's sentence trailed off, so did his eyes - away from Rhett.

"The things I said were true," Rhett bit back.

Link breathed out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Rhett, you know we can never live that life. We both know it." 

“So, you do feel the same way, you’re just a coward,” he snapped, immediately regretting it after seeing Link’s wounded look, the hurt fighting its way to the surface and turning into anger before he could stop it. 

He was so angry at Link for lying, for not admitting the obvious pull they both experienced. He was mad at himself for even having the courage to say anything in the first place. If only he would have kept his mouth shut... 

Rhett tried to ignore the part of him that was glad to see Link, the little flutter in his chest knowing at least he cared enough to chase after him. Their relationship meant something to Link, even if it wasn’t exactly what Rhett wanted. 

Link met Rhett’s eyes. “That’s not fair,” he said half-heartedly. 

Another bout of silence followed, and Rhett’s temper eased a bit. Maybe he could salvage what was left of their friendship; maybe that’s why Link came all this way. 

“This was a bad idea. I shouldn’t have come,” Link said finally, turning to pull the door open. 

Rhett was behind him in a flash, bringing a hand up against the door and slamming it shut again. It wasn’t out of anger - only hurt and fear. He couldn’t bear watching that boy walk away from him again. 

“You don’t get to do that twice, Link. You don’t get to chase me all the way to Nashville then leave again.” 

Link’s hand let go of the door, but he stood frozen for a moment. 

He finally turned around to face Rhett, who didn’t back away from the shorter boy.  “I don’t know what you want me to say,” Link said, looking to the ground. 

Rhett’s shoulders relaxed at the sound of Link’s voice, cracking and pitiful. “I just want some honesty, Bo.” 

Link pulled his eyes away from the ground, looking up at Rhett still standing so close that Rhett could smell a hint of alcohol on his breath. 

“I want you to tell me that I’m the first thing you think about when you wake up in the morning. That even though we spend every fucking minute together you still only feel like half a person when I ain’t right beside you. That when you imagine yourself growing old, I’m still there, just like I’ve always been.” He hoped that Link understood that was exactly how Rhett felt - would always feel, regardless of the outcome of tonight. 

He could see the tears in Link’s eyes, and he felt his own making a trail down his face. He took a deep breath, “But, if you can look me in the eyes and tell me there is nothing between us, I will never bring it up again. We can go back to the way it was. If you can admit to me that you have never felt anything but friendship for me,” his voice wavered at what he was about to say. “I ca - I can live with that.”

Rhett could feel his heart almost beating out of his chest - there was no going back after this. He would either get everything he ever dreamed of - or nothing. 

Link spoke, barely above a whisper, “There’s nothing between us.”

There it was. That pain he’d grown so accustomed to over the past few days only increased, his lungs aching for air they would never get and the butterflies in his stomach losing their wings one by one. 

Rhett really thought he had convinced him this time. 

Rhett moved, dropping his hand to his side and taking a step back. His arm was pulled back, though, and he felt the chill of Link's fingertips grip his wrist to stop him. 

Rhett met Link's gaze again, glossy and tearful, expecting him to whisper a last goodbye to Rhett. But, Link just continued to stare up at him. 

He broke eye contact and lifted Rhett’s hand, lacing his fingers with Rhett’s. Rhett's gaze followed Link’s downward to see their hands intertwined. They fit perfectly, in the way he remembered they always did. 

Rhett felt the gentle tug of Link's hand, pulling him closer. 

Rhett felt the breath against his face as Link spoke, their lips almost touching. "You're just a friend," Link said, but the words carried no weight, Rhett knew he didn't believe them. 

Link inched closer, moving in slow motion but closing the distance between them all the same. He focused on the weight of Link’s hand in his, grounding him, fixing him in this place with him. 

Link’s lips touched Rhett's, timid and soft and everything Rhett imagined a kiss with Link would be. He felt his lungs burn as he finally drew in a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding in, and his senses were bombarded with everything “Link.”

Rhett was wary at first. Was this something Link actually wanted? Was he only giving Rhett a taste of what it could have been if he was brave enough to admit his true feelings? 

Rhett decided to be selfish. 

Maybe it was the high from being on stage, or maybe the beer was clouding his judgement, but he decided to take whatever Link was willing to give him. If it was just this singular kiss, he’d find a way to etch it into his memory and make it last the rest of his life - somehow. 

Rhett increased the pressure, pushing Link into the door. He brought his free hand up to Link’s jaw, cradling it as his mouth moved on Link's, his fingers touched the fine hair that hung behind his ear. Rhett crowded closer to him and he felt Link’s hand wrap around his waist, fingers curling to pull the tall boy in. 

The moment came to a screeching halt when the door they were pressed against moved, jolting both of them into action to back away from it and each other. 

“Rhett, are you - “ Jo said as she came out of the door, suddenly coming to a halt seeing the two guilty-faced guys standing as far away from each other as they could in the small alley. “Umm, everything okay?” 

Rhett looked at Link who kept his eyes glued to the ground. “Uh, ye - yeah, fine. Jo, this is Link, a friend from back home.” 

Jo smiled, “Nice to meet you, hun.” She turned back to Rhett who was sure his face was flaming red. “I put your guitar in here by the door, okay? Thanks again for your help tonight. Come see me inside when y’all... finish up.” she said, giving Link a sideways glance. 

“Are you kidding? Thank you for the opportunity! It was amazing,” Rhett said to an already retreating Jo, smiling and waving a goodbye as she went back inside. 

He tried to form an apology but the door slammed shut, making Rhett jump back into the stillness of the alley. He was afraid to look at Link, afraid of what he would see when he finally did. 

Rhett ignored the urge he felt to push him against the wall and kiss him over and over again. Instead, he cleared his throat, preparing himself for the way out he was about to lay at Link's feet.

"I'll be fine, Link. Go home. I'll - I’ll see you when I make it back." Rhett ducked his head and made his way to the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for nothing! I do love y'all though❤❤❤
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr [mythicalrobyn118](https://mythicalrobyn118.tumblr.com/)


	7. Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to lallyloo for beta-ing ❤❤❤

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Link whispered to himself as he made his way to his car just a few blocks down from the bar. He’d made nearly a full circle, the bar he ended up finding Rhett in being one of the last three on his list. 

He slammed the door shut, feeling like the brick that sat on his lungs all night finally eased enough for him to draw in a breath. 

He slumped over in his seat, resting his head on his hands as he gripped the steering wheel. His eyes fighting against the tears that hadn’t really stopped falling since Rhett left him in the alley. 

He would never be able to forget the press of Rhett’s lips against his or the warmth of Rhett's body so close to Link's. The image of him sitting up on the stage, singing, and the hurtful look in his eyes when he finally opened them and found Link in the sea of faces would be forever engraved in Link’s memory. 

Why couldn’t he just admit it? He’d pulled Rhett back as he whispered those lies, pulled him down into a kiss and didn’t want to let him go. What was so hard about admitting the feelings he’s harbored for his best friend for years? 

Rhett did promise things could go back to normal. He told Link to go home. If he were smart that’s what he would do. Just put the car in drive and return to Buies Creek, tell his mom and Momma Di that they had made up and that Rhett was fine. That Link had left him to continue his self-guided tour and he would be returning home before school started again.

Could he leave with so many things still up in the air, so many emotions still crowded inside of him? Could he really go back to the way things were, to just being friends with Rhett? How far would that kiss have gone if they hadn’t been interrupted? 

Even though he said there was nothing between them,  _ he _ pulled Rhett into that kiss. He wanted it to go so much farther. He wanted Rhett’s hands on his body. He wanted to taste every inch of Rhett’s skin, to see him fall apart underneath him - in a way that Link had only ever dreamed of in those dark hours of the night when he laid awake alone, his mind free to wander to all sorts of places. 

He wanted all of Rhett. He needed him. He loved him. 

He spent all this time chasing Rhett to Nashville, trekking all over downtown, to countless clubs and bars looking for him and somehow he was just going to let Rhett walk away from him - again. 

He’d never be able to live with himself. The last 48 hours being away from Rhett had been the worst of his life. He couldn’t survive without him, that much he was sure of. He had to find him. 

He got out of the car, the streets now crowded with patrons leaving the bars to continue their night. Drunk laughter and a blend of music from all the bars close by flooded into the street as he ran all the way back to the club. 

Maybe, by some miracle, he could catch Rhett before he left, and actually tell him the truth this time. 

He stepped inside, the familiar atmosphere honestly a little welcoming. He searched the crowd for the boy that always stood a head taller than everyone else. But, he couldn’t see him. 

He rushed to the bar, finding the bartender from earlier and asking if he knew if Rhett was still here. 

“I couldn’t tell ya, man. It’s been swamped,” he said, shrugging and turning back to whatever he was doing, not giving Link much time since he wasn’t currently a paying customer.

He wasn’t sure what his next move was. He had no idea where Rhett was staying. He let out a frustrated grunt as he leaned against the bar with his head in his hands. 

“Link, right?” a voice beside him said, he turned surprised to see the little women that interrupted them earlier. 

“Yeah, uh - “ he stammered. 

“Jo,” she offered, giving him a look that said ‘I don’t really trust you.’

“Have you seen Rhett? Is he still here?” he asked quickly, and after she gave him a skeptical look, he continued, “It’s really important that I talk to him. I just…” his sentence trailed off. 

She sighed, resting her elbow against the bar. “He left. Got his cut for the night and headed out.” 

“Dammit,” Link breathed. It couldn’t end here, he had to find him. “Do you know where he went? Where he’s staying, maybe?” 

After a moment of what seemed to be Jo having an internal struggle with herself about whether or not she should tell Link, she replied, “He told me he was staying at the River Bend’s Motel. But, I don’t know if he was going there.” She stuck her hand in her back pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. “Room 6. He gave me the number in case we needed him again.”

“Oh, god. Thank you so much,” Link said, damn near wanting to wrap the girl in a bear hug before leaving. “Seriously, thank you,” he said as he stepped backward.

She gave him a small smile before Link found his way to the door, running to his car, hoping that Rhett hadn’t changed his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr [mythicalrobyn118](https://mythicalrobyn118.tumblr.com/)


	8. Rhett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he wanted was to be alone, to go back to his room and wallow for a little while. He would worry about picking up the pieces tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to lallyloo for beta-ing and putting up with my rambling 😉

The lights outside seemed a little darker as Rhett walked out. He had gotten his share of the tips from Jo, deciding it best to leave this particular bar altogether, though he was tempted to have a beer or two to chase away that ache he felt. 

It was still early, for Nashville anyway, and Rhett really should have been taking advantage of that fact. At least, go to a few more bars and try to find his way back onto a stage. But that wasn’t something he could do right now. 

If he were stronger, if he were anything like Link, he would. He’d carry on like nothing happened. He'd be able to forget Link pulling him down into a kiss. He'd be able to stop thinking about how he tasted like beer with a little hint of peanut butter and smelled like home.

All he wanted was to be alone, to go back to his room and wallow for a little while. He would worry about picking up the pieces tomorrow. 

He unlocked the door to his motel room, his nose curling up as the slight musty scent filled his nostrils again. The motel definitely wasn’t top of the line, but the room seemed clean, even if it was a bit stale, and the place offered a complimentary breakfast in the mornings. It was one less thing Rhett had to spend money on, so he was satisfied. 

He stripped off his clothes, throwing them in a pile on the floor before going into the bathroom and turning the faucet in the shower as hot as it would go. He splashed some cool water from the sink onto his face while the bathroom filled with steam, and he thought back to his time on stage. 

As much as he would like to bask in the glory of playing and singing backup for a pretty well-established artist like Jo, he couldn’t get Link out of his mind. 

He wished Link wouldn’t have come. But then, Rhett wouldn’t have gotten to kiss him. Even if it only lasted for a few short seconds, it was heaven. He would have to make good on that promise to make it last the rest of his life.

Rhett looked into the tiny and partially fogged up mirror above the sink, water dripping off his face as he shook it to get the image out of his head.

His skin burned everywhere that Link had touched him, his fingers ached to hold onto Link's hand just once more. He still smelled his shampoo and tasted his breath on his tongue. 

He released the grip he had on the porcelain sink, breathing out a sigh and stepping into the hot shower. 

The water was a nice reprieve, to have the feeling of something real touching his skin, setting it on fire instead of Link’s phantom hand pulling him close. 

He imagined those lips ghosting over his skin more than once, he imagined his lips kissing every inch of Link's perfect body. He imagined what kind of noises he could draw from him.

Rhett got out of the shower after letting the cold water run over his body for a few minutes, shocking him out of his somewhat aroused state, his wandering hand finding his erection too easily at all those mental images. 

He was running the towel through his hair when he heard a sound coming from outside. He opened the door to the bathroom, listening intently for another disturbance. It came shortly after, an insistent knock at the door. 

Expecting it to be the staff, Rhett wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way to the door. He swung it open, surprised to see the person standing there.

“Link - Wh - what are you doing here?” Of all people, he didn’t expect Link to be on the other side of the door. 

“Can I come in?” Link said plainly, as if this was just another Tuesday. 

Rhett stepped to the side, nodding him inside, still holding the towel around his waist. Rhett didn’t know what else could be said between them, but somehow he knew this conversation wouldn't end any differently than their last two had. Maybe this was his idea of going 'back to the way things were.' 

Rhett noticed Link’s eyes dart down to his near naked body, so he excused himself to change into a pair of gym shorts and an old t-shirt. When he came out of the bathroom, he found Link still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“I’m sorry, Rhett,” Link whispered after they both stood there for what felt like hours. 

Rhett didn’t want to get into a fight again but the back and forth was exhausting. 

“You’ve said that, Link,” he said, unable to keep the hurt he still felt out of his words. 

“No, I mean,” Link sighed, searching for the right words. “You’re right. I lied. Pretty much everything I’ve said since that day by the river has been a lie. There’s always been something between us. I was an idiot for ever thinking I could spend the rest of my life - our lives - ignoring it. That kiss was just too perfect for this to be a mistake.”

Rhett stared at him, open mouthed, searching for the words.  _ Could he really be taking it all back, everything he said? _

“So, what, I’m just supposed to forget everything? I’m supposed to act like you didn’t leave me standing by the river that day after you said things that were - very much the opposite of what I’m hearing now?”

“No, I guess not,” Link whispered quietly. He looked so wounded that Rhett almost took it back, he almost closed the distance between them right then, but he didn’t. He needed some sort of sign that Link wouldn’t hurt him like that again, that he really meant what he said. 

“And, who’s to say as soon as we get back home you don’t just write me off again? How am I supposed to know this is for real, Link?” 

“I guess you don’t.” Link’s shoulders slumped and he walked over to the bed, taking a seat and burying his head in his hands. 

Rhett hesitated a moment but ended up right beside him, their thighs pressed together on the motel bed, silence stretching on forever. When did it become so hard to talk to each other? 

“Are you saying that you want to be with me? Or that you want to go back to the way things were? Because I know I said that would happen bu- but, I’m not sure I can make good on that promise,” Rhett confessed, feeling a lump form in his throat at the simple thought of it. 

“This is - a lot, you know?” Link dropped his hands and continued, “I was scared, okay. Yes, of what people would think but - I was also terrified of fucking up what we already had if we tried anything different. Because, honestly I don’t want to imagine a world where me and you ain’t together - where we ain’t… something, even if that something is just friends.” 

Link sat up a little straighter on the bed and turned to face Rhett, tucking his leg underneath him and waiting until he had Rhett's attention. “But, somewhere along the way… trying to get back what we had, I realized we’ve never had a typical friendship - it’s always been  _ more _ . And what if it’s always felt like that because we were always supposed to be more to each other?” 

“What are you saying?” Rhett asked after trying to wrap his mind around what Link was saying.

“I’m saying, I want all of it, Rhett. I want you. We can figure the rest out as we go. If you’ll be patient with me and give me another chance and I know I don't deserve it after the way I've treated you but...” his sentence trailed off as he looked to Rhett for an answer.

Those were the words he wanted to hear that first night, Rhett couldn’t control himself any longer. He put his hands up to frame the shorter boy’s face, leaning in and nearly touching Link’s lips with his own but resisting the urge for what he hoped would be the last time. 

“Are you serious?” Rhett whispered. 

Link’s hands came up to grip Rhett’s wrists, nodding his head slightly as a small smile spread across his face. He pulled Rhett the rest of the way as their lips finally met without any hesitation from either of them.

Rhett could hardly believe it was happening, and he pulled back from the kiss. 

“Link, are you sure? This is for real?” he asked, still holding Link in place, like all this would disappear if he let go. 

“Yeah, it’s for real,” Link replied, and he pulled Rhett in for another kiss, his heart beating against his ribcage as their lips moved together. 

Rhett pulled back with a stupid grin on his face, staring into those blue eyes as they stared right back at him. 

“I missed that,” Link said.

Rhett gave him a quizzical look and Link continued, “That smile. I’ve missed it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, huh? Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr [mythicalrobyn118](https://mythicalrobyn118.tumblr.com/)


	9. Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!!! Thanks again to lallyloo for beta-ing this fic ❤ I so appreciate all your help!

Link awoke to the sound of soft snores coming from Rhett, laying under him. He didn’t see any hint of light peeking through the window, telling him it was still late - or early, most likely. 

He blinked a few times and tilted his head up to focus on the boy whose chest he was resting on. They hadn’t even bothered to get under the covers, and Link was still dressed in the blue jeans and t-shirt he’d had on the night before. 

They had spent the remainder of the night talking and kissing. Exploring this new facet of their relationship that Link was currently having a hard time believing was real. 

Rhett had insisted they lie down when he noticed Link’s eyes getting heavy. He was pretty tired, not having slept well since leaving North Carolina, his thoughts consumed by Rhett. 

Link found him now, though, and they nodded off together as Rhett rubbed his hand in soothing circles along Link’s shoulder. 

Link took a deep breath and pulled Rhett closer to him. The other boy stirred slightly, letting out a soft hum and squeezing Link a little tighter to his chest. 

Link found Rhett's hand resting on his stomach and intertwined their fingers, bringing Rhett’s hand up to his lips and kissing him softly. The other boy let out a sigh and Link felt the hand still wrapped around him start moving again, giving soothing and sure touches. 

Link propped his head up on Rhett's chest so he could see him, the street lights shining in through the sheer curtain at the front of the room casting shadows on his face.

Rhett was already looking down at Link, " Hey, you." 

"Hey." Link replied, his stomach did a little somersault just from those simple words. 

Rhett craned his neck down, pulling Link up at the same time and planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Then Link felt Rhett slide out from under him and off the bed. He opened his eyes to see Rhett’s back retreating into the bathroom. “Sorry, gotta pee.” 

Link rolled over onto his back, chuckling softly and stretching a little then relaxing into the bed. 

Rhett came back from the bathroom with his shirt off, tossing it on top of his bag and looking at Link. "You want to get a little more comfortable before going back to sleep?"

Link felt his face bloom a bright red. They'd been close to naked more times than he could count, but this time it felt - different.

Things were official between them now. Things could happen. God, Link wanted them to happen. Imagining those strong hands on his body, hearing his name on Rhett’s lips, the way his rough stubble would feel against... 

"I got a shirt if you want it," Rhett interrupted Link's runaway dirty thoughts. 

"Yeah, sure." He quickly got out of bed while Rhett tossed him a shirt, and he disappeared into the bathroom to change, trying to hide his blush. 

When he emerged, Rhett was partly under the covers, laying on his back. He had a long leg stretched out from under the blanket as he watched Link from across the room. 

Link put his neatly-folded clothes on the dresser and made his way to the opposite side of the bed, getting situated and staring up at the ceiling. 

He felt Rhett's eyes on him and Link chanced a look over at him, wildly unsure of what he would find, but hoping he wanted everything that Link had on his mind. 

Rhett was propped on his elbow, eyes half-lidded and a soft smile rounding his cheeks in the way Link adored. 

"You okay?" Rhett whispered, barely audible in the quiet room. 

Link rolled onto his side, mirroring Rhett's position and scooted closer to him, swallowing past the lump in his throat and nodding. Rhett placed a hand where Link’s shoulder met his neck and pulled him in for a timid kiss. 

Rhett backed off, giving Link a moment, but Link pulled him back in again, the tenderness turning desperate and hungry, surprising even himself. He wasn’t sure how he had gone this long without feeling Rhett’s lips on him. Now that he had, he couldn’t think of anything else, he never wanted to let him go. 

He pulled Rhett closer, his hand curling around Rhett’s waist, the bare skin warm and soft there. Rhett’s hand left his neck and his arm wrapped around Link’s waist, rucking the oversized shirt up Link’s back. His calloused fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake, Rhett’s hand came to rest in between his shoulder blades, hand splayed wide. 

Rhett withdrew again and Link tried to pull him back, but Rhett resisted. Link then focused on Rhett’s face, worried that he had pushed him a little too far. 

“I’m not exactly sure how far you want to go,” Rhett said, his voice nervous as he looked at Link. “I don’t want to push you.” 

“You’re not pushing me, Rhett.” Link said, trying to sound as confident as he felt with that statement. “I want this as much as you. Trust me.” 

His hand traveled lower down Rhett’s back pulling him forward as he gently thrust his hips to meet his partner’s, so Rhett could feel  _ exactly _ how much he wanted it. 

Rhett smiled, ducking his head, locking lips while gently pushing Link onto his back. 

“I’ve wanted this for a long time, Link,” he said, framing Link’s shoulders with his hands as he peppered kisses along his neck, paying extra attention to his prominent goozle, his tongue dragging slowly across it. 

Rhett climbed over top of him, straddling his lap, and Link’s hands wandered along Rhett’s sides and chest, running his fingers between the little blonde patches of hair. Rhett pulled Link’s shirt up, his hands roaming over Link’s stomach then wrapping around his slim waist. 

Rhett sat back on Link’s lap, pushing his shirt up, silently pleading for Link to take it off. Link did, peeling it off awkwardly and depositing it onto the floor, and he pulled Rhett back down. 

Link felt his boxers getting tighter the more Rhett’s skin connected with his own. 

“You’re so perfect, Link,” Rhett whispered against his skin as he continued exploring Link’s body with his lips, first straight down the middle of his chest then taking a nipple into his mouth.

Link let his head hit the pillow beneath him, biting his lip to keep from moaning just from Rhett’s hot, wet mouth all over him and praise he’d never heard before spill from Rhett’s lips. 

“You know how many times I’ve had to pull my eyes away from you in the dorm room. You walkin’ around looking like  _ this _ ,” Rhett said, his breath setting Link’s skin on fire and sending a shudder through him. 

Rhett ground down onto his lap, and Link was unable to keep a strangled breath from escaping. 

Suddenly, Rhett was on his mouth again, his tongue swirling around Link’s, stifling any other noises, swallowing them instead. 

“Can I taste you?” Rhett husked, climbing off Link’s lap and positioning himself between the smaller boy’s legs. 

“Fuck, Rhett. Yes, please,” Link pleaded, desperate for whatever Rhett was planning to give him. His hand moved behind Rhett’s neck, running his fingers through his short hair as the other boy’s mouth nipped at Link’s exposed hip bone. 

Rhett paused, and Link looked down to see his green eyes blown black with desire, his fingers resting on the waistband of Link’s underwear, silently asking permission one last time. Link somehow got his body to respond, giving Rhett a shaky nod. 

Rhett wasted no time peeling Link out of his boxers. Link’s cock was flushed pink with arousal and his mind was about to implode at the sight of Rhett mere inches away from his dick. 

Link fought to keep his eyes open, his entire body vibrating with the sensations flooding his system, all because of Rhett. Warmth pooled deep in his gut as Rhett’s hand grabbed hold of his dick, giving it a few dry strokes before dragging his tongue up the underside of it slowly, humming as he gathered a bead of precome on his tongue. 

“God, Rhett, you’re killing me,” Link said through gritted teeth, worrying that he might come just from the downright filthy sight of it. 

Rhett’s hand gripped the base and suddenly Link’s cock was engulfed in wet heat. Link gasped out a string of curse words as Rhett began to move, humming along with him as if he was getting just as much pleasure from it as Link was. 

Rhett worked himself into a rhythm, his hand stroking in time with his mouth, reaching what it wasn’t able to. Link felt Rhett’s tongue swirl around the head of his cock then swallow the length of him again and hollow his cheeks. 

Link’s hand tapped Rhett’s shoulder urgently, and Rhett looked up at him as he pulled off his dick, lips flushed pink and swollen. 

“Rhett, you gotta stop. If you don’t... I - I’m gonna come.” 

Rhett didn’t hesitate. “Please, baby,” he begged. “For me.”

Half a second later, Rhett was back on Link, mouth working desperately for its goal and Link felt his stomach tighten with that familiar feeling, he dissolved into a mess of moans and whimpers. 

His orgasm crashed into him, no solo adventure had ever made him come so hard. He felt Rhett swallow around his cock as he spilled inside his mouth. Rhett moaned around him and Link watched as saliva and come leaked from the corners of his mouth. 

When his head stopped spinning he focused on Rhett, seeing him pull off. 

“Oh, shit,” Link gasped as Rhett wiped his mouth and crawled up to lay beside him. 

“Was that okay?” he asked hesitantly. 

Link looked at him in disbelief. “That was more than okay, bo.” 

Link rolled over, his hand a little too confidently going for Rhett’s crotch, but only feeling a slight bulge and wet fabric. 

Link found Rhett’s eyes, currently focused on the bed between them. “Wait, did you already? While...” 

Rhett nodded almost shamefully but Link cupped his cheek, bringing his gaze back up, and grinned. “God, that’s hot.” 

He could see the blush on Rhett’s cheeks as his mouth turned up into a smile. Link closed the little gap between them, tasting himself on Rhett’s tongue, his spent cock twitching just the slightest bit at the salty taste. 

“Baby, huh?” Link teased, secretly loving the little tingle he felt in his chest as Rhett smirked at him. 

“Sorry, got caught up in the moment.” Rhett shifted a little closer. 

“Don’t be sorry. I like it, baby,” he replied, pulling Rhett in for a quick peck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Hope you enjoyed this one. I will miss writing these two oh so much!!!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr [mythicalrobyn118](https://mythicalrobyn118.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr [mythicalrobyn118](https://mythicalrobyn118.tumblr.com/)


End file.
